


rock paper scissors

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Author Commentary, But also, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, as i said its jae centric, clear the searches jae babiest, day6 play rock paper scissors, jae baby, jae dont read this, jae gets babied, not beta tested. sexy right?, really short im sorry, what he deserves, wonpil is a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone in Day6 wants to baby the heck out of Jae.To the point of playing that oh so stupid game in order to settle whose turn it is.





	rock paper scissors

**Author's Note:**

> i was having jae baby hours with oomf and this idea popped into my head

"It's not fair! I never win!" Wonpil whined, after another round of losing the infamous game of _Rock Paper Scissors_.

Even though Jae's the oldest member in their band, he's a baby. A **HUGE** baby. It's honestly unbelievable, but trust me. Everyone in Day6 wants to baby the _heck_ out of Jae, to the point of playing that oh so stupid game in order to settle whose turn it is.

At first they had a timetable – but they quickly decided to drop the idea as Brian, who was in charge of it, kept giving himself _"Extra Jae-Babying Hours"_ on Saturdays.

Then they did the _"Hunger Games Method"_ (as Sungjin calls it), but Jae was annoyed that every time they used it, they would destroy the dorms' kitchen and ordered them to clean up – so that idea was dropped too.

Then, Dowoon gave them the perfect idea.  
"Guys," he spoke up during a rehearsal. "Maybe we should play rock paper scissors to settle it?"  
_ Silence fell on the room._

As soon as the members gathered around the drummer to play the game, Jae sat down on a speaker, sighing. Not for long, because suddenly there were arms around him – Brian's to be exact, who screamed in joy when he _destroyed_ Wonpil by playing rock on scissors.

And since then, they started applying the _"RPS Method"_.

What's Jae's opinion on being babied? He doesn't hate it. He likes getting so much affection – after all 12 hugs a day help in growth _(maybe that's why he's so tall lol)_.

But one day, it didn't happen. Jae noticed immediately, because he's used to getting cuddled once a day, at a precise hour.

"What's wrong?" Wonpil asked the next day, seeing that Jae wasn't... _feeling_ himself lately.

"There was no babying hours yesterday." The older answered. "It felt weird."

"Oh?" Wonpil raised an eyebrow. "We thought you didn't like it, so we stopped."

A frowned appeared on Jae's face, followed by a smile. "Of course I like it. You've been doing it for years, it's like a tradition now. You can't just stop now!"

"You seemed annoyed, though."

"At first, I was." Jae admitted. "But I got used to it with time, and seeing your shenanigans of dealing who gets to cuddle with me is... _quite funny_, let's say."

Wonpil's eyes lit up. "Does that mean it's babying hours? Like, now? Is it **FINALLY** my turn?"

"Yeah, you loser." Jae chuckled, and opened his arms for a hug. "Come here."

"Oh and, why did you call me a loser?" Wonpil asked, fingers running through Jae's freshly dyed hair.

"You keep losing at rock paper scissors, y'all need to change the method _again_." Jae answered, laughing lightly. "Tell the others too, they'll get mad if you keep it a secret."

"Aw," Wonpil whined. "I don't wanna tell them, though! Brian always has the most time babying you, it's not fair!"

The two started laughing when they heard Brian yell _"I HEARD THAT!"_ from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> stream sweet chaos! sweet chaos soty entropy aloty day6 aroty! stop talking best song on the album!
> 
> twitter: @.ujikev


End file.
